


Duty of Care

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [62]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"Are you saying it is an immediate problem?"

"Not immediate, no."

"So what are you telling me?"

"You must understand, Mr Waverly. There is only so much punishment the human body can take before it starts giving up. All section 2 agents have a habit of getting injured, but the worst are Solo and Kuryakin. The latter should have a medical team with him at all times."

"Doctor, if you would like to suggest to my lead agents that they take more care, and not get injured so much, go ahead."

"Erm, Maybe I'll see how things go, for now."


End file.
